Chapter Three: "Fun with Friends"
William Maxwell - July 14, 2012 12:02 AM (GMT)On USS Sovereign Commanding Officer's Office Will smiled, "Oh I figured some of them are going to you, but if you keep saying that, I might just throw them all at you." Will said before taking another small sip. Will sighed heavily, "Just think. Even though we are a long way from home...all the possibilities, new races, new technologies, unexplored phenomenons, despite that we won't be seeing home for a while, it doesn't really seem so bad. As long as we make more friends than enemies, don't think we can handle encountering hostile races every corner we turn at." Will shook his head, "Who knows...we might even enter a galaxy that has been seeded with Stargates by those...seed ships." Off Tag: Alem. Jayden Kells - July 14, 2012 01:38 AM (GMT)On USS Sovereign Crew Quarters - Deck 8 "Wait, hold that thought for just a sec, can't have anyone listening in." Brian said, going to his desk and pulling out his iPod and speaker dock, and rifling around with the settings for a few moments before finally deciding on a song at just the right level, his favorite band Sabaton, with their song Coat of Arms. Now eavesdropping would be more difficult around the song about the Greco-Italian War of 1940-41. Jayden smiled and nodded. "Good idea!" He was a kindred spirit, not doubt of that! "So..?" "Well...there's Shifty, he's a good sport. Besides, I think he only had to say something to us because the security guys saw it go down and got the wrong idea." Brian mused as he filled up the first balloon the rest of the way with shaving cream, "OH! Pilots. We hit some pilots. Gotta keep 'em in line, or they get funny ideas about being invincible and stuff. Well, the fighter jocks anyways. I play nice with the transport ones, they're our ride, and they don't get that same swagger. Yay or nay?" "Sounds good!" Jayden added more hot air to the balloon, giving herself a shaving cream mustache and goatee, then tied it off. "Or, we could just hit the mess hall or something." She finished off another balloon, then looked up at him. "You know, this is liable to buy us a couple days in the brig..." she shrugged, "but it will be worth it!" OFF TAG BRIAN Alem Maruki - July 14, 2012 01:49 AM (GMT)On USS Sovereign Commanding Officer's Office Will smiled, "Oh I figured some of them are going to you, but if you keep saying that, I might just throw them all at you." Will said before taking another small sip. "Oh...I didn't mean that!" Alem chuckled. "What did I ever do to you?" Will sighed heavily, "Just think. Even though we are a long way from home...all the possibilities, new races, new technologies, unexplored phenomenons, despite that we won't be seeing home for a while, it doesn't really seem so bad. As long as we make more friends than enemies, don't think we can handle encountering hostile races every corner we turn at." Will shook his head, "Who knows...we might even enter a galaxy that has been seeded with Stargates by those...seed ships." "And maybe find a way home?" Alem smiled grimly. "If we find a gate, even if we have to abandon the ship and just let the personnel go through..." Well, they could cross that bridge when they got to it. "Too bad we can't send data back, but we can at least keep detailed records, maybe even give out assignments, so the crew feels invested." He took another sip, then grinned. "Never thought you'd be father to a few hundred kids, did you?" OFF TAG WILL Brian Coffin - July 14, 2012 06:39 AM (GMT)ON USS Sovereign Crew Quarters - Deck 8 "Sounds good! Or, we could just hit the mess hall or something.You know, this is liable to buy us a couple days in the brig...but it will be worth it!" Brian pondered that for a moment, as he helped prep the next balloon for it's payload of air and shaving cream. "Hmm. Well, when we get busted in the mess, it goes straight to security, whereas with the fighter jocks, we have to contend with the CAG too, and I'm pretty sure we might be outnumbered by all the wings, and we don't have enough SF to back it up." Brian chuckled, "So we're going to the brig one way or the other, but yes. Worth it." "But hey, it'll keep security from going complacent. It's just a hilarious form of readiness operations. But next time, we're going for the fighter jocks, CAG or not. Maybe we'll make it a team building exercise for the rest of 2525." Brian shrugged, "Just an idea." The song reached it's conclusion, before moving on to another one by the same group, Carolus Rex, but in the band's native Swedish, as they told of the rise of King Charles XII in the late 1600s, and still the metal rock and roll made learning of their plans outside of the room difficult indeed. "I just hope we don't catch the CO in there, or we might get more than just the brig. But then again, that'd just make this go from normal to hard-mode, and I'm okay with that." He smirked. OFF Tag Jayden Jayden Kells - July 15, 2012 03:11 AM (GMT) ON USS Sovereign Crew Quarters - Deck 8 "Hmm. Well, when we get busted in the mess, it goes straight to security, whereas with the fighter jocks, we have to contend with the CAG too, and I'm pretty sure we might be outnumbered by all the wings, and we don't have enough SF to back it up." Brian chuckled, "So we're going to the brig one way or the other, but yes. Worth it." "Maybe we'll get the cell with the bunk beds?" Jayden laughed and shrugged. "True about the flyboys, though it might be fun, too!" "But hey, it'll keep security from going complacent. It's just a hilarious form of readiness operations. But next time, we're going for the fighter jocks, CAG or not. Maybe we'll make it a team building exercise for the rest of 2525." Brian shrugged, "Just an idea." She laughed again. "Now that would be interesting! We may be starting a new trend here...on-board combat training!" The song reached it's conclusion, before moving on to another one by the same group, Carolus Rex, but in the band's native Swedish, as they told of the rise of King Charles XII in the late 1600s, and still the metal rock and roll made learning of their plans outside of the room difficult indeed. "I just hope we don't catch the CO in there, or we might get more than just the brig. But then again, that'd just make this go from normal to hard-mode, and I'm okay with that." He smirked. "I'm with you!" Jayden's nose wrinkled up at the music -- not really her style -- but it was loud and obnoxious! "Well, shall we?" She stuffed the balloons into a bag then grinned. "Time for fun!" OFF Leonard Apcaz - July 15, 2012 11:53 PM (GMT)On: After another eightteen hour shift, Tools was finally off duty, for about four hours. The engines were strained and his crew was doing their best to keep them working. As usual his face was covered in sweat, his hands in grease and there were steel shavings in his salt-and-pepper hair, making it look more salt than pepper. But still, here he was, in the mess hall, relaxing with a cup of coffee. "You look like shit, engine eat you up and spit you back out." Scott asked as he walked up behind his old friend, he was showing signs off work as well, his uniform sleeves rolled up and his blouse covered in burns and grease marks, he offered up his help and Tools had taken it in generous quanities. "I've been through the wringer, yes." He said, his voice sounding tired. "Scott, why am I even on this boat?" He asked, looking up at his old friend. "Leonard, if I knew that, I'd be the one stuck Earth-side pushing papers, plus you probably got it for good behavior...." "I'm just so fracking tired." He said, sounding his age, "I'm too old for this shit." He said clearly. "Too old to muck about with engines in deep space." "Go to the doc, get a day off. I don't think the ship will fall apart, if you take 24 hours off." Scott replied from behind his coffee mug, "Plus if you burn out we're all screwed." "I suppose, or we can grab a bottle of liquor, go to the observation deck, get drunk and shoot our guns at the nearest sun?" He offered after a sip of strong coffee, having the hot liquid give him some spirit. "I've got a case of vat 69 in my quarters..." He replied with a grin, "That might just earn us brig time." "They wont brig the guy who is keeping the ship together with spit, twine and sheer force of will." He grinned. "They sure would me, but that's what happens when ouve got chevrons and rockers and not an oak leaf." "Yeah, makes me wonder if I'll ever get those leaves in silver or if they'll always stay bronze." "Well, if this goes anything like Voyager did, you should be a colonel when we get home." he said with a wink and hearty chuckle. "Yeah, and in command, right?" He grinned after he swallowed his last sip. "Yeah, you in command got me shot... I like it sounds good, I'll join ya." "Mutiny it is!" Tools declared with a tired but fun-filled grin. "Yeah, sounds good I'll round up the lads, you take over the engine room." Tag Those who shall not be named! JP by Tools and Shifty! Brian Coffin - July 16, 2012 04:45 AM (GMT)ON USS Sovereign Crew Quarters - Deck 8 "I'm with you!" Jayden's nose wrinkled up at the music -- not really her style -- but it was loud and obnoxious! "Well, shall we?" She stuffed the balloons into a bag then grinned. "Time for fun!" "Yeah, I hear that." Brian smirked, before pulling open a drawer on the dresser, and pulled out two black balacalva masks, "Think we should wear these too, just for the hell of it?" "Sure, best to go incognito..." Grinning, she grabbed one and slipped it on. "No reason to make it too easy, and besides, we might actually get away with it!" "Alright then." Brian turned off the iPod, "I better lose this top though, given that my name, rank, and everything else is on it." He shrugged out of his ABU top to the black undershirt under it, "Save the mask til we get there though, don't want to tip the "enemy" off." Brian said with a wink. "Good point." She pulled off the mask and shoot her head to loosen her hair. "All right, then...for the power and glory of..." she shrugged, "Carolus Rex!" "Ha. Well, no marching in columns and files like the Swedes first did back in his time...and I had thought the next song on that lineup was something else. Ah well." Brian shrugged, opening the door out to the corridor. Once out, he led the way to the lift to take them to Deck 5. "Act casual," Jayden whispered, although she was giggling hystrically. This sort of thing wasn't typical of her, she was normally obedient and submissive, but the stress lately had been so high, it was good to have an outlet. Once on the lift, she headed to the back corner, still giggling. Brian couldnt help but continue to grin, just about failing to act casual. "Totally. I am Casual Cal...or something. Shhh." He laughed. Sure he liked to laugh and joke, but up until now, he had never gone so far as to do a commando raid on the mess. But the doom and gloom was getting oppressive, and something HAD to be done. He pulled on his balacalva, looking to Jayden, "Remember, no Russian." He said in a fake Russian accent. "Yavol!" She laughed as she put on her mask. "I think that was wrong. But, if anyone asks, I'm Natasha and you're Boris!" She readied the bag of ammo as the doors opened. "Close, that's German. But I'll save the language education when we get locked up." Brian chuckled as they headed straight for the mess hall, before anyone caught them out in the open, planting his back to the wall along the door frame leading into the mess. He leaned in to catch a peek at the occupants before leaning back to Jayden. "Multiple contacts. Couple HVTs too. Tools, Shifty, Doc Anderson, think I saw Battleaxe in there too." Jayden grinned. This was going to be fun! She pulled out three of the shaving cream filled balloons and handed them to Brian, then took three for herself. "Well, here goes nothing! On three...One...two...three!" "HUAH!" Brian replied, swinging into the room with his first balloon, "Engaging!" With that, he hurled it straight at his CO, splattering shaving cream all over Powers, before readying his second one while stepping aside to let Jayden toss her first as well. His second went wide, splattering on some enlisted crew chiefs. Moving in beside him, Jayden let fly at random, not knowing where specific targets were and not caring. She just hurled them into the room, then glanced at Brian and started to run, thinking, belatedly, that they should have planned an escape route! Brian hurled his last balloon, catching the Chief Engineer with it, before coming to the realization that they really had no exit plan here, and now alot of people were pretty ticked off. OFF Tag Tools (He's called dibs on ripping on us, so please respect that) Tag Open (For Reactions otherwise) Faelynn Anderson - July 16, 2012 05:32 AM (GMT)ON: Faelynn had just set her book down, to take a drink from her bottle of pop, and finish off her now cold fries when something akin to a battle cry filled the mess. "HUAH!" Brian replied, swinging into the room with his first balloon, "Engaging!" With that, he hurled it straight at his CO, splattering shaving cream all over Powers, before readying his second one while stepping aside to let Jayden toss her first as well. His second went wide, splattering on some enlisted crew chiefs. '' She looked up, just in time to see two crew members throw... balloons? "What the?" Fae had little time to reach when one of the balloons busted against the wall beside her. "Shaving cream?!" Her whole one side was coated in the stuff; it was even in her hair! Well, that was okay, she needed a shower anyway. Seeing the two retreat, once their ammo was through... well, honestly all she could do was laugh. Everyone else undoubtedly wouldn't be impressed, but honestly, she'd been part of and through a number of pantie raids in College and on residence... The symptoms of cabin fever needed to be dealt with one way or another, and the stress that filled the ship from corner to corner was tangible. Still laughing, nearly to the point of collapsing to the ground, she dropped her dishes off, book and bottle tucked under one arm, she walked over to Tools and a few others. "no casualties I hope? Anyone get a good look?" She asked, trying to work some of the shaving cream out of her hair, but seemed to be smudging it deeper into her dark strains that removing it. OFF Tag > Next OOC: I am hoping to keep up with the posts. But actively looking for a full-time job, and doing what i can to make an income - as small as it is - does tend to eat up a lot of my time. But I promise! I am trying! '''Leonard Apcaz' - July 16, 2012 09:31 AM (GMT)On: Tools whiped the cream off of his face, locking eyes onto young man and woman. Like an old dragon he slowly got up, if one looked close enough you might actually see some smoke leaving his nostrils. "Excuse me, Doctor." He said with forced politeness. With a shout that would put any drill sergeant at shame he shouted, "Freeze!" towards Kells and Coffin. His movement was slow and deliberate. He approached the two enlisted people and stopped infront of both them, standing in the middle in front of them, staring at them with the eyes of the aformentioned old dragon. He didn't raise his voice, it was more of a hush, "Take off your masks." He said. Tag Coffin and Kells If you want to JP it, send me a PM or a message on Skype. We'll figure out how to do it :). William Maxwell - July 17, 2012 07:50 PM (GMT)On USS Sovereign Commanding Officer's Office / Deck 17 - CIC Will chuckled, "Oh you've done nothing...yet." He grinned, finishing his drink as he listened to Alem. Will blinked for a moment, soon standing right up from his chair. "That reminds me. Come." Will said, giving the man time to finish what was left in his glass before leading him on out of his office and into a elevator. He pressed '17', then the doors closed and the lift moved on down into the bowels of the ship. Once the lift arrived at Deck 17, Will lead Alem to the Combat Intelligence Center and walked over to a large safe. Will spun the dial, entering the combination before pulling the lever, and opening it. But suddenly, Will's hopes were shattered when he couldn't find them where they were suppose to be. He sighed, slamming the safe shut and putting his hands on his hips before turning to Alem. "They're gone." Will pointed at the safe with his hand. "The dam Lantean Communication Device and Stones are all gone. That saboteur must of knew the combination and took them." Will crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the Strategic table in the CIC room. "When you mentioned about sending a message to Earth, if we couldn't send everyone through a gate if we found one, you reminded me of the Lantean Communication stones. We were given one of the devices and a few stones, a normal requirement on most ships, just in case vital information needed to be brought to Homeworld Command right away when you are two days or so away from Earth at top speed." Will shook his head, "Without that device, nor the stones, we won't be able to contact Earth. And if that pilot got a hold of the Tria, and informed Homeworld Command of the Ambush...Earth could consider us lost...or destroyed." Will shrugged his shoulders. Logan then came out of no where and approached the two. "Sirs. We've picked up a M Class planet on long range sensors. If the conditions are what they are on Earth, richer if no one has claimed it and mined the hell out of it for its resources...then we got ourselves a potential food source, maybe more." Will scratched his chin, "Colonel," Will looked at Alem. "Go see what kind of mining equipment we have on board, if that planet has the materials we need, we can at least give Tools a hand in keeping the hyperdrive stable. Then in twenty minutes, assemble the senior staff to the briefing room. Logan, set a course for this planet and give us a deep scan on it. I'll have the CAG assemble a team to get readings on the other side of the planet. But first," Will points at Alem, "Mining Equipment, and then briefing." Then he points at Logan, "Low orbit above the planet." Logan nodded, "It'll take at least an hour to get there at maximum sublight, sir." Will nodded his head, "All right. And Logan, how did you find us?" Logan smiled, "Oh I just saw you two step into the elevator while I was on my way to your office to report about the planet. So I went back to the bridge and saw that the lift stopped at Deck 17 and when I followed, I asked someone and they saw you two heading here." "Right. Get going, Captain." "Yes, sir!" Logan then hurried on out. Off Tag: Alem Alem Maruki - July 19, 2012 07:12 AM (GMT)ON USS Sovereign Cargo Bay Alem acknowledged Maxwell's orders with a nod, then headed to the cargo bay, where he consulted with the on-duty ops officer. It took some hunting and digging, but they finally tracked down bits and pieces of equipment that could be used for mining. It would take some hard labor, but it would get the job done. After that, he sent out the announcement: //All senior staff, report to the briefing room in ten minutes...// It was only then that he took a minute to ponder on something that was bothering him, although he wasn't even sure it was something. Still, for now, it would bear watching. OFF TAGS Brian Coffin - July 19, 2012 08:23 AM (GMT)ON Jayden skidded to a halt at the barked command, glancing at her companion in crime, then shrugged. A blitz attack was one thing, but disobeying a direct order was another. Taking a breath, she pulled off the mask, panting and giggling at the same time. "For the glory of Sovereign!" she laughed, willing to take whatever was coming, especially seeing the look on the officer's face! Faelynn blinked, as Tools took off after the two crew members. Something told her to follow; it could get ugly. Placing her book and bottle of pop down on the table in the mess, she was hot on Tools' heels. When she heard him shout, even she filched and paused in her steps. When Fae seen Jayden remove her mask, she wasn't sure what to do, but when the woman started to laugh, it took a great amount of effort not to giggle right along with her. She hoped that Tools wouldn't be too hard on them... but this did give her an idea. Brian couldn't help but smirk as he pulled off his balaclava with a flourish, shaking his head as if he had a full head of hair to throw about. "Think you got it all added up, do ya? Think you know all the facts?" Brian asked in a 1940s mystery movie style, "Well sir, little did you know that you are, in fact, two wallabies and a pogo stick! And you are hiding Moose and Squirrel! ZEY ARE ONTO US, NATASHA, RUN AVAY!" He threw the balaclava in distraction, and turned to book it, sprinting down the hallway, angling for the ladder access shaft. "WHOO-HOO-HOO!" Brian hooted in elation as he ran. Tools stood there, looking at the two enlisted people. He was just about to start his rant when he nearly got a balaclava to the face. He caught it before it hit him. Tools set out after him, his old legs feeling tired. But by sheer force of will he caught up with Coffin and overtake him, getting in front of him, tackling mid-run. Jayden darted after her compatriot -- in for a penny, in for a pound! -- sprinting at full tilt. But when Tools tackled Brian she skidded to a stop then turned back and hopped on Tools' back. "You'll never take us alive, Peachfuzz!" she exclaimed in a lousy Russian accent, laughing. "You need a shave!" Wiping the shaving cream from his face, Scott had followed after Tools standing just behind and to the side of the Major. Glaring at the two balaclava, wearing hooligans; whom he had a pretty damn solid idea of who they were. When the masks came off and his suspicions were confirmed, he growled. They'd already gotten him once... But twice, they'd crossed a line. But the running away, was what was really going to put the pair in hot water, more with the Major than Scott, but he'd have to roast Brain pretty damn good for this stunt. Following suit, Scott caught up as Tools tackled Brain, and then the young Medic jumped onto Tools back. He slowed to a walk, and grabbed the young medic by her shoulders, practically lifting her from her place on Tools back. "Alright Corporal enough!" He barked as he placed her down, a wee bit rough for emphasis. "Major let the Technically challenged Sergeant get to his feet if you would!" Faelynn couldn't believe what she was seeing! She was staying out of it! But she didn't leave in case someone got hurt, or things got out of hand. She was trying so hard not to laugh... Then again, it did seem like it was going too far. This could quickly escalate from roughhousing in the hall, to a full blown fight... Tools was pissed. Brian and Jayden were just having some fun. She'd enjoyed the little attack on the mess and wished she'd had something to fight back with... Shakes her head a little bit, walking over. "Everyone you need to stop, this isn't the place for something this physical. I don't want anyone to get hurt! The balloons were just for fun!" A diversionary tactic was in order; distract them to make them stop before fists start flying. Laughing, still, Jayden let Scott pick her up and when he set her down, she looked at Brian and shook her head. "Sorry. Boris, see you zee other szide!" She popped a mint into her mouth then clutched her throat, her eyes rolling back. "You vill never take us alive!" she gasped before spinning dramatically and dropping to the floor, her sides shaking with silent giggles. "Oh darn, I didnt pack zee cyanide." Brian said as he was pinned under the Chief Engineer, still laughing, before finally getting a good look at Tools and Shifty. Well, now things were about as far as they were going to get. "Okay, alright, let's all take a chill-pill here. No one needs to get shanked over a little shaving cream, no need for further violence." Brian said, starting to lose some of his amusement from the lack of humor now in the corridor. Tools took a deep breath after Jayden was lifted from his back and got up from the floor, yanking Coffin with him. Tools turned to Scott for a moment before running his hands through his hair to think for a moment. He then looked at Fae for a moment and nodded finally again. "Kells, Coffin. I appreciate the effort you two put into this prank to try and boost morale." He sighed and look at the two kids, "But Sergeant Powers and myself have slept for about four hours these last weeks making sure this ship stays intact, so you will have to excuse me if we do not laugh. Now, if you have that much free time, you are most welcome to come down to engineering, get a broom and make yourself useful." Tools wasn't angry, he was just tired. All the anger that welled up in him from the joke was gone, it fueled his tackle, but now that he took a deep breath he appreciated the joke, but still, he couldn't condone it. "Sergeant Powers, do you have anything to add?" Scott side step around the Major and came to a stop directly in front of Kells, his eyes still on Coffin though. " Both of you front and center now, we understand your desire to let off some steam to relax and have a good, laugh. Job well done both of you. But, this time, you're going to pay a price, it was fine when it was 2525 but the mess hall was a bit much." He said pausing, a small smile on his face. "Now I know you both are doing your fair share, to keep this bucket in one piece, but I am going to give you both nonjudicial punishment, nothing crazy. Alright?" He asked pausing for a second. "Your both to report to either the Major or myself, once your standard shifts are done, to assist in engineering for the next 72 hours.... On an unrelated side not, keep up the antics though, it's helped it really has. Even just hearing about what you two did to the team, put a lot of smiles on the crews faces last week." Faelynn stood back, letting the military folks handle that aspect of things, but when the talk of 'punishment' came up, and she was going to lose one of her doctors? Um, no. She wasn't going to lose Kells, from being too tired working on this punishment that Scotty was talking about; what if there was an emergency and she needed Jayden. She'd try and bail Brain out, if she could. "Um, Scott, do you forget that Jayden is one of my doctors?" She stepped right up to Kell's her arms crossed over her breasts. "I'm not about to be short a medic because she's too tired from working at your post, if an emergency were to come up." Fae cast a glance at Brain, before looking back at Tools and Scott. "Frankly, I think you two are over reacting. Tools already said it; you're running on 4 hours of sleep! If either of you insist on some kind of punishment... Then have them clean the mess! But working at two jobs, one of which isn't even theirs... Not even is dangerous for the ship, but it stupid! If you two feel under appreciated for keeping the ship together, then take it up with the head honcho, don't take it out on these two for trying to make you smile and kill the stress that everyone is feeling!" Fae bit her lips together; her passion was showing through. She breathed in deeply, hanging her head a moment. "If you two need a break, then come to me then! I'll assign mandatory rest of some kind, or whatever you need. But there's not point taking it out on those two!" "No, really, Ma'am..." Jayden shrugged, glancing at Brian, "we knew there would be some sort of consequences, frankly, I'm glad we don't have to spend time in the brig." Why did officers have to be so...officer-ish? Of course, she understood about being tired and being run ragged, although at the moment, the medical department was calm. She appreciated Fay standing up for them, but, while she did have 'duty', once she checked out her equipment and did a few miscellaneous tasks her time was essentially 'free' as she stood by in case of an emergency. "A little sweeping never hurt," she continued, "and I would even consider some dusting if you don't mind the feathers!" "Doc, this has nothing to do with my lack of sleep or under appreciation for our work. I'm obligated under the UCMJ, and as this vessel's NCOIC to keep them in line as best I can." He said cracking a grin. "Like I told them, stunts and antics that are confined to a group or area like the previous one against 2525, is fine. Its contained, not to mention it helps boost moral with out crossing that line. The mess hall, is a smudge over that line. If the CO would have been in there or a stuck up pilot, these two would be in much hotter water than the currently are." He replied starting to pace slightly, limping as his leg was still bandaged from the bullet wounds he'd received on the Imperial Brotherhood vessel. As he semi paced he looked back to the Doc, "Plus if you need either Corporal Kells or Sergeant Coffin, neither the Major nor myself, or any officer on this vessel will hold them back from their duties as medical staff members, that comes first." He paused and offered his fist out to Coffin and then Kells. "I have to show the crew, especially the enlisted members that despite being in the middle of no where, lost in space, Voyager style, we still are a military vessel, and that we will act accordingly. Some antics and acts of humor are okay, but there is a point that we can't exceed." "I'm not opposed to cleaning up the mess back there, or pushing a broom. But I also stand by the Doc on this one, you guys cannot afford to burn out. Especially you, Major, sir. You go out on us, and we're boned." Brian said, "I'll wedge in the extra duties between 2525 and Medical." It wasn't like he could perform surgery or anything, but he was a trained medical specialist and was learning more than his combat EMT training had provided. "Now then, I'd like my balaclavas back, please. I did buy them on my own bill. They issued ones that sucked to wear in the desert while I was at Davis-Mothan, so I got these that breathe better." Brian explained, "And then I'll get back into uniform and clean the mess up. I'm not making another break for it." The announcement came through for the senior staff, which Brian shrugged at, "Not it, I wear stripes. See you guys when you get back." OFF A Joint Post By: Faelynn Anderson Leonard Apcaz Brian Coffin Jayden Kells Scott Powers Rachel Newton - July 20, 2012 09:18 AM (GMT)ON USS Sovereign Mess Hall, Deck 5 Rachel had been thinking back to her time on the Midway when all the 'antics' started happening in the mess hall. She only realised it after the second balloon had been thrown. She ducked to avoid getting hit by any until sitting back up when it was over. She saw that the Major and Sergeant had been hit by the balloons. not two people that she would want to be messing with. However she could understand the reaction that she was expecting as if it happened to her she would not be the happiest of people. She saw as the Major, Sergeant and even Doctor Anderson give pursuit but Rachel decided to stay back as it was not her place only being a pilot. Well her break was over anyway as it was back to work. OFF Tag: Open Leonard Apcaz - July 21, 2012 10:33 PM (GMT)On: He sighed again but nodded. "Corporal, Sergeant, your punishment stands as the Sergeant Powers ordered. I will expect to see you at your earliest chance.". He finally cracked a bit of a smile, "Although, if you really want to pull a prank like this again, come see me first." He nodded to the two enlisted soldiers and then turned to the Doc and Scott. "It appears our great leader has summoned us.", nodded for the umpteenth time and made his way to the closest elevator and finally into the briefing room, shaving cream still in his hair. Tag Open Faelynn Anderson - July 25, 2012 05:36 PM (GMT)ON: Faelynn smiled back at Tools; at least he remembered how to! Hearing the announcement, she figured it was time to head back to her office, but Tool's comment about, 'us' being summoned... did that include her too? These military rankings confused a person like her! Fae trailed along behind Tools and Scott; if she wasn't supposed to be apart of this meeting, hopefully someone would tell her, and she'd bow out as gracefully as an embarrassed person possibly could. If she was meant to be there... well, hopefully they didn't grill her too badly about having missed the last staff meeting. Looking at the two men, she couldn't help but smile a little more, biting back a giggle. She didn't look much better, with some shaving cream on her clothes, but they were covered pretty good... did she have some Kleenex at least? Finding two of those traveling packs in her pockets, she handed them over. "You're starting to dry gentlemen... might want to get a little bit before it gets had to remove." OFF: Fun With Friends Fun With Friends